Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 431& \\ \underline{-87}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Solution: ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${-}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$